


Push and pull

by mondsters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondsters/pseuds/mondsters
Summary: In the early hours of the morning, Yuuri Katsuki feels anxiety slowly taking over his body. He heads to the gym to shake off his nerves when he sees a sign to the pool area. With the cold Russian weather, Yuuri hopes to warm himself up, not expecting to fall into the deep end with his coach.





	

To say that it was cold in Moscow would be a gross understatement, and in the early hours of the day, no matter how many layers Yuuri had on, he was still shivering to the bone.

He had woken up just before sunrise to head to the hotel gym. Anxiety over the impending competition was getting to him, though it wasn’t as nerve racking as the previous years’, he could still feel the slightest weight on his chest. He spent a few hours on the treadmill, music blaring over his earphones as he tried to drown out all the doubts in his mind. His uncertainty wasn’t baseless, granted he knew that his coach would support him through everything, but what he really feared was not doing Victor justice, that his own mental instability would get the best of him in the end, no matter how much he had changed and developed, both on ice and in himself. He was afraid of choking after how far they had gone, after all Victor had done for him. He shook these thoughts away, increasing the volume of the song that was playing on his phone.

Despite all the sweating he had done, the chill still remained in his bones. “Damn this weather,” he mumbled to himself. On his way out of the gym, his bag on his shoulder and his tracksuit still not giving him enough warmth, he noticed the sign pointing to the pool area. He had remembered that Victor mentioned how the pool was heated in this hotel, and with it being so close by, he saw no problem with checking it out, maybe even dipping his feet in while he was at it. 

He entered the spacious area boasting an Olympic sized swimming pool. Lane dividers floating undisturbed on the clear blue water, floor length windows showed the cold Russian scenery, bits of sun breaking through the thick gray clouds. He dropped his bag next to a lounge chair and proceeded to remove his shoes. He had just finished folding one pant leg when he heard a deep voice, rapidly speaking Russian, enter from the other side of the pool.

It was Victor.

His coach was already in his trunks (A/N: lol we all know he was wearing a tight speedo tho), a blue striped towel hung on his neck, his phone pressed to his ear. He was so focused on his conversation with the person on the other end of the call that he didn’t notice Yuuri sitting by the side of the pool.

The call ended abruptly, Victor’s voice slightly raised before his hand fell to his side. He threw his phone and his towel to the chair that held the rest of his things. He sat down beside it, burying his face in his hands. After a few moments, he got back up, his eyes clouded, looking at the clear water, yet not really seeing it. He jumped into the pool without warning, With each stroke, his tense shoulders began to relax, releasing the aggravated energy he had been suppressing.

Yuuri walked over to the lane Victor was swimming in, worry evident in his expression. He crouched down just as Victor reached the end of the pool.

 

“Yuuri,” he coughed in surprise when he raised his head and saw his student staring right at him, “When did you get here?”

 

“Just a little while ago,” he replied, “I just came from the gym to warm up for a bit.” A chill hung in the air. “Who was that on the phone?”

 

“Ah, you heard that,” his eyes wandered everywhere except at the person in front of him, “It was no one important.”

 

Yuuri reached over to move Victor’s damp silver hair away from his face, “Stop lying.”

 

Victor sighed, he always thought he could read Yuuri better than Yuuri could read him, he guessed this was just another surprise he was glad to accept. “It was my brother.”

 

“Brother?”

 

“He lives in Moscow and saw on the news that I was here for the Rostelecom Cup, he was asking me when I was going to go visit and join him for dinner.”

 

“So, when are you?”

 

“I’m not going. We haven’t spoken in years. Besides, we have to focus on getting you a place in the Grand Prix Finals. I don’t have time to make recreational visits or entertain personal relations.” His voice was almost as cold as the air around them.

 

“Is that really the only reason?”

 

The Russian skater was quiet for a while, the only sound between them came from the filter of the pool. “My father. He said that our father would be there at dinner too.”

 

“And what’s so bad about that?”

 

Victor shook his head, a despondent grin on his face, “Let’s just say that the last time I saw him, he wasn’t the most accepting of people, let alone father. We haven’t been in good terms since.” He paused. “My father never approved of figure skating. He always thought I would follow in his footsteps and continue the work he had started. I was a disappointment of a son in his eyes.”

 

“But you miss your brother, don’t you?”

 

Yuuri’s eyes were warm when Victor’s met his. Yuuri always wondered why Victor always had such a soft spot for Yurio despite the fifteen year old’s temperamental personality.

“Yes.”

 

“Then go visit them,” Yuuri said with a soft smile, “The way I see it, you’re here, your brother wants to see you, so what if your father says something? Whatever happens, or whatever he says, I’ll be waiting for you when you get back.”

 

Victor couldn’t think of anything to say in response.

 

“You’ve been pushing me to do my best and give it my all, so this is just my way of returning the favor.” Yuuri said with a grin, a tinge of red on his cheeks, whether it was from the cold or what he had just said, he didn’t know.

 

Victor’s hand reached for Yuuri, it was damp and warm against his cheek. He leaned down as Victor’s hand touched the nape of his neck, the Russian's face inching closer until he pulled Yuuri down, allowing his student to fall into the water next to him.

 

“Pushing isn’t the only thing I can do.” Victor said when Yuuri resurfaced, spitting out water. He winked at Yuuri before swimming back to the edge of the pool, getting out and extending an arm to help his student out.

 

He gripped the Russian’s hand and used his weight to pull him down with him into the pool.

 

“Me neither.” Yuuri said, their faces inches apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YUURI KATSUKI YOU WONDERFUL CHILD
> 
> This is the first time I'm posting a story on this platform and I'm just a bit more than nervous AHHAHHAHAHAHAHA. I honestly don't know what I'm doing, so thank you for bearing with me and this story :)


End file.
